stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday War
|strength2= Hundreds of Doomsday Weapons |shiploss1= Almost entire fleet |shiploss2= One Doomsday Weapon |casualties1= Massive |casualties2= unknown |prev= |next= }} In an alternate timeline, the Doomsday War was the name given to the seemingly endless series of battles that followed the appearance of the Doomsday Weapons in 2254. Beginnings In 2254 the under the command of Captain Christopher Pike tracked a strong temporal signal. Arriving at the source, they discovered a Planet Killer and Klingon D7 class battlecruiser engaged in battle. The weapon easily destroyed both ships and began pulverizing whole worlds to duplicate and eventually produce an army of machines. Starfleet Command immediately withdrew all standing orders regarding exploratory missions, code-named Operation: Ragnarok, in an effort to stop the weapons. By 2264 many worlds including Vulcan had been destroyed. In an act of mutual self-preservation, the Federation and Klingon Empire signed the HoH'egh Accord, uniting the two powers for the first time in over a century. Commander Kargh was assigned to the , making him the first Klingon assigned to a Federation vessel. First major breakthrough In 2267, in what was seen by some as a violation of the "non-exploration" directive, Captain James Kirk diverted the Farragut to investigate a time/space distortion, later discovered to be a Guardian of Forever. This startling discovery resulted in the planet being named Gateway and the formation of Project Timepiece, a temporal research facility headed by Dr. Ann MacGregor. Later returning from the planet, the Farragut discovered the [[Constellation (disambiguation)|USS Constellation]] after it had been fatally damaged by a Doomsday Machine. In an effort to stop the machine, Constellation CO Commodore Matthew Decker stole Shuttlecraft Jefferies from the Farragut and piloted it on a suicide mission into the device. Decker was unsuccessful, having seemingly exploded inside the machine, but data from his attempt was used to conduct a second effort, using the more powerful reactors from the derelict Constellation. Their success at this attempt was heralded as the first breakthrough in the Doomsday War. Correcting the timeline In 2268, Ann MacGregor and Spock (protected from the changes), on Gateway, discovered the alterations that had caused this devastating conflict. Farragut was immediately summoned to the planet, where they learned of the recent fluctuations in the natural flow of time due to the premature destruction of the USS Enterprise in 2254. In an attempt to correct the polluted timeline, Farragut traveled back in time to the encounter with the first weapon. Joining the Enterprise, their combined attack appeared to destroy the device; however it instead activated the chronitons vented by its engine and sent it 12 years into the future. Making use of the slingshot effect, Farragut traveled to 2266 and joined the and (also from the future) in defeating the Doomsday Machine by sending it into the 24th century, where it would be quickly dealt with by Starfleet. The Farragut returned to its correct time. Once the timeline was restored, the ship changed back into the Enterprise and the events of the war ceased to exist. ( : "In Harm's Way") External link *Timeline of events in the Doomsday War Category:Star Trek: Phase II Category:Conflicts Category:Alternate timelines